


The Magic of the Island

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [11]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-23
Updated: 2003-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By AbroddMaeve is taken prisoner by the crew's worst enemies and the only one who can save her is a mysterious little girl.





	The Magic of the Island

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 12 - THE MAGIC OF THE ISLAND**  
  
WRITTEN BY - ABRODD  
EDITED BY - MERLIN, CALVIN 

* * *

**TEASER**

When Sinbad and crew run low on supplies, they must make an uncharted stop,

_"It wasn't planned, but we need fresh water since we are running out fast."_

What they find on the island, is more than they bargained for,

_Doubar and Maeve were lost in the woods with no idea of which direction they were headed. The plants seemed to hide their way every second they turned so they had no hope of finding their way out._

Maeve is taken prisoner by Rumina, Turok, and Scratch,

_"Maeve? Maeve, where are you, lass?"_

and the only one that can save her is a mysterious young girl,

_"Who are you?" Rumina asked._

Will they be able to figure out the secrets of the island in time?

_"We can get inside, somehow, right?  Every castle has a secret entrance somewhere."  Firouz deduced._

Or will Maeve be killed?

_"Then so it will be."_

Find out in "The Magic of the Island " coming up next...

* * *

She was playing by the stream when she heard her mother scream.

"Mother?" The little girl hurried up to the house. It was set on fire. Beside the house stood her mother, crying over her father.

"Senatha, run!" she whispered. Senatha was going to refuse, but then she saw the lady standing a bit away. She then realized that her father had died by that lady's hand and began to run. She heard her mother's scream as she died.

The lady yelled for her to come back, but Senatha never would.

~~~   
  
It was a beautiful morning. Maeve opened her cabin door and walked slowly up on deck. Sinbad noticed her as she came, still reading the newest of her magic books, The Book of Darkness and Light.

'That book must be really interesting', he thought as she bumped into Mustapha.

"Watch your step!" she shouted, but then realized, as she saw Mustapha laying on the deck with two big boxes, that she was the one to watch her step. "Sorry."

Mustapha muttered something under his breath. He lifted the boxes up again and headed below deck. Maeve walked over to Sinbad. He seemed to have set course to the only island in the area. She felt a chill when she looked at it.

"Where are we going?" she asked the captain.

"To a nearby island.  It wasn't planned, but we need fresh water since we are running out fast."

"We are? Why?"

"I don't know, but I think Firouz and Mustapha knocked over one of the barrels during a fight last night. They deny it, but I'm not sure if they are being completely truthful."

Maeve raised her eyebrows. Not again! Could they never stop? Then she felt the chill again. But it wasn't that cold. She looked at the island. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

~~~   
  
As they prepared to go ashore with the longboat, Mustapha and Firouz argued over where to sit. The others just tried to ignore them. While Doubar rowed the boat Maeve felt even more uneasy, yet comfortable in a way. She had read about it in her book, which she left on the boat. It was called Svarmag and hid strong magic. Nobody really knew for sure what kind of magic. Many had tried to find out, but few had ever returned.

She had told Sinbad about this, but he said they didn't have much of a choice. They needed water and couldn't wait until the next port.  Maeve knew this, but she also knew something horrid would happen. The island looked as any other island. It was only Maeve who felt, as something was wrong.

They split up into groups once they came to the island. Maeve and Doubar were to go to the east of the island, while Rongar, Firouz and Mustapha were to go to the west. Sinbad wanted to scout the woods by himself.  Rongar looked at Sinbad with an unsure face, partly because his two friends had been fighting the whole day through, and partly because he wasn't sure if Sinbad should go alone.

"We'll meet here at noon ." Sinbad said as he took his sword from  the longboat.

Maeve nodded, but secretly told Dermott to watch him. *Keep and eye on him. I don't trust this   
island.*

*Nor do I, sister. Don't worry. We'll be back on the ship soon.*

He flew off and the others began to walk, not knowing that they were being watched.

~~~ 

"Father, they've come. How could you have known?"

"I sent a minion to drain their water supply last night." The dark-haired sorcerer smiled cruelly. "Now, daughter, you know your duty?"

"Yes father, I do. Sinbad will pay for what he has done to us!"

"Take the red-haired sorceress. She knows too much."

"Yes father, she's annoyed me too long." The young sorceress took a few steps towards him. "But tell me, father, what will we do to her?"

"It's not her we wish to harm, it is the sailor. We all know that he has… affections for the little girl."

"Yes, indeed." Rumina agreed, disgusted.

Both the father and daughter laughed at their plans. They hoped to finally get their revenge.

"But then, what'll stop him from stopping you again?" asked Scratch from his corner of the room. "He always has stopped you before. I hope you have a big plan in mind, Turok."

"Oh, I do. And believe me: Sinbad will not come out of this alive!"

~~~   
  
"So, lass", Doubar began. "How are you? You seem to be a bit distant today."

"It's the island, Doubar", Maeve replied the round man. "There are myths about it. It contains great magic, unknown magic."

"Ah, but we have handled magic before, haven't we?"

Maeve smiled. Doubar was so nice, trying to cheer her up. "Yes, we have," The smile faded. "But no magic equal to this."

~~~   
  
Rongar had taken the lead of the three. Right now he wished that Sashard had taken his ability to hear instead of his tongue. Would those two ever stop? What were they arguing about this time?  Oh, right, who was it to blame?

"I'm sure it was you who tampered with the water, just so everybody would think that I did it!" Mustapha said.

"But I didn't, so it has to be you then! Ignorant as you are, you could not understand a little thing called the process of elimination."

"Me? Ignorant? Look who's talking, you mad scientist!"

"Mad? Now you…"

Rongar stepped between the two and interrupted them. He looked at both of them with a stern look, well at least stern for Rongar. He made it completely clear that they really had to be silent, or he would go alone, no matter what Sinbad said.

That made them a little bit calmer, for neither of them wanted Rongar to go alone, not in this damned place.

~~~   
  
Sinbad was enjoying his walk, regardless of Maeve's warnings. He took a deep breath. It was such a beautiful island. It could by no means be Evil, could it? The birds sang happily in the trees, there were flowers on the ground and there was a child…

"What?" he thought to himself.

He had thought this island was uninhabited and now there was a young girl, not older than ten, standing by a little stream. At least he found water finally. Sinbad hid behind some bushes. She was crying. Who was she? She wore a white dress, most likely a nightgown. Her shoulder long blonde hair hung over her face, but Sinbad knew she was crying. Should he dare to approach her or would that frighten her even more? But as no mother or father seemed to come to her and nobody else to comfort her, Sinbad just could not let her cry. So with slow steps he began to walk towards her.

~~~   
  
"You know, Maeve, I might not been too found of you at the start of our adventures."

"I know that." Maeve smiled at him. She tried to see if she could hear any water around.

"But it's different now. You are a valued crew member now and a dear friend."

"Thank you, Doubar. I don't doubt it. You've been most kind to me." She stopped. "Can you see any water here?"

"No, and I guess you can't either. Shall we head into the woods?"

"Yes, I think so, or we'll never find fresh water."

"I wonder how Rongar is faring…"

"Do you really have to ask?"

~~~   
  
And yes, it was true, Rongar was not having the greatest time. His two good friends were fighting again, and nothing he did could stop them. He tried to tune them out and then he got an idea.  He could not find fresh water, but he could put the saltwater to use on the two enemies. Then he remembered that the buckets were still in the longboat, so he signaled to Mustapha and Firouz that they had to go back to the beach.

"We have to go back to the beach to get the buckets?" Mustapha was the first to understand what his friend meant. "Let's race back to the shore." He began to run before the others could accept the proposition.

Firouz was going to ignore him and let him go back by himself, but Rongar seemed to want to go, so he agreed, "Why not. The idiot might have a good idea sometimes. – Hey, Mustapha, wait for us you cheater!"

~~~   
  
"Hello." Sinbad smiled at the girl. "I'm Sinbad. Who're you?"

"I'm Senatha." The girl didn't dare to look at Sinbad. He sat down beside her.

"Where's you mother and father?"

The girl pointed towards a house, or what seemed to be left of it. It had burned down a couple of days ago, long enough for them to not see the smoke. He understood that her parents had been left inside of the burning house. He walked up to it, looking for some answers. He found none, though. There were only ashes and ashes everywhere. Nothing was left. Only the girl.

"They're gone. Forever. Just like grandfather, but he died because he should. Mother and Father weren't old."

Sinbad looked mournfully at the little girl. Then he realized that they couldn't leave her here. "Do you want to come with me, to my ship?"

The girl nodded. She began to play with the water. She seemed so happy here, but he could not leave her. Who would keep her safe? If Maeve was right about the island, the girl could be in danger here. It could very well have been magic that caused the fire. Perhaps a witch of some kind had attacked the family. Who knew? Perhaps the crew had ended up in another war of magic. Ah, well, he thought, Maeve would get them out.

The girl touched her stomach as if she was in pain. Sinbad leaned over to her.

"Are you hungry?" Sinbad gave her a piece of bread and she took it with great gratitude. That was all he had with him. He filled his bucket with water.

*I'll have to send the crew members for more* he thought as they began to walk.

~~~   
  
It was time for some play. The hunt becomes more interesting if the prey have something to run from.

"Let's give them, something to play with, shall we, father?" Rumina requested permission.

"Yes, my daughter, but do not waste too much energy, you need your strength for when the real hunt begins.

~~~   
  
Doubar and Maeve were lost in the woods with no idea of which direction they were headed. The plants seemed to hide their way every second they turned so they had no hope of finding their way out. Now Maeve was certain of the powerful magic that this island held, a magic that didn't like her at all.

"Doubar?" Maeve asked as she turned around, "Doubar!" He was gone and Maeve was ready to panic. *No Maeve* she thought. *If you panic, you burn the wood down. And that is not a good idea when you are trapped inside of it. *

She unsheathed her sword, trying to cut her way through the trees and branches that blocked her way, but somehow, that only made the wood angrier.

~~~   
  
The girl, Senatha, seemed to be in pain again. Sinbad lifted her up. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she replied.

Sinbad knew she was lying, but they'd soon be at the shore, then Firouz could have a look at her. He heard a familiar squawk when Dermott landed on a branch near them.

"So, she told you to keep an eye on me, right?" Sinbad asked the hawk. "Well, Dermott, say hello to Senatha. She's the newest member of our crew." Sinbad then saw how worried Dermott looked. "What is it, Dermott? Is it Maeve?"

The hawk shrieked. Sinbad wished he could learn how to understand what that feather-beast said. He knew it was important, but had no idea what it was.

Senatha, on his arm, then said, "She's harming the wood. The forest will punish her for it, for it  no longer has a will of it own. It has a new mistress now, an Evil Witch. She'll try and take the one you call Maeve. There is nothing the wood can do. If it had a will on it own, your friend would go in peace. You and your crew are in danger!"

Sinbad looked at the girl. He thought for a few seconds that that was no child, but then she went back to her insecure and frightened way.

*I wish Maeve were here. She would figure out what was going on, for this is great magic. The girl is talking magic, or somebody is talking magic through her.*

"Got any idea what to do, Dermott?"

The bird took to the skies once more and Sinbad nodded in agreement, "Good idea. Why didn't I think of that before?"

~~~   
  
Mustapha reached the longboat on the shore first. Firouz and Rongar were not far behind though.

"I won!" Mustapha declared.

"You cheated!" Firouz yelled.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! I wasn't ready!"

"I would have won anyway!"

"No-ho!"

Rongar sighed and sat down on a rock. It was close to noon , and it was better to wait there than in the forest. They would not have time to search any more before the others came back anyway. Now, if he could just have some peace and quiet.

~~~   
  
Doubar tried to turn around, but those stupid plants seemed to hold him down. They were like soldiers. Who was doing this? Was Maeve right? Was this a magic island? All of these thoughts crossed Doubar's mind as he realized that this magic was stronger than any he had come across before.

"Doubar!"

"Maeve? Maeve, where are you, lass?"

"I… I don't know. I'm trying to my way through the branches. Can you keep talking?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm here. And talking is something I'm good at. But you should have asked Mustapha instead."

"Is he there?"

"No, but he sure can talk."

Doubar heard Maeve laugh as she cut some high grass down and through some bushes. Soon, he could see Maeve's rather angry face through the brush.

"I told Sinbad that this island was a bad place to come to."

"But did he have any other choice?"

"I guess not. But what is this place anyway? It's nothing I've heard about before, I've only read about it." Maeve watched with astonishment as the bushes she just had cut down grew back even bigger this time.

"So, we seem to be stuck here for a while. What did you read? Something about mad plants?"

"No, not really… I can't figure out what's going on here."

Doubar sighed and held up his sword. "Shall we go?"

Maeve nodded and began cutting a path through the wood.

"So… what did the books say about this place?"

"Not much, really. Only that very few have returned and because of that nobody really knows what kind of magic it holds."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, the whole island is magical. From every little piece of sand to the tallest tree."

"Thanks for sharing", Doubar muttered sarcastically. Like they didn't have problems already.

~~~   
  
Sinbad and Senatha approached the beach and saw his friends. It was quite a picture: a man and a child, both of them running. Or rather, he was pulling her along while she held his hand for fear of being left behind.

Mustapha yelled at him: "Have you become a father now?"

"Where's Maeve?" Sinbad managed to ask as he breathed heavily.

"She's not here", Firouz said and got a worried look.

"Dermott?"

"No, he's not here either."

"What, you think something might of happened to them?"

Sinbad nodded. "Yes, I do, and I'm sure Maeve is in the middle of it."

Rongar smiled at the girl and looked inquisitively at his captain.

"Her name is Senatha. She lost her parents in a fire, and I doubt there are any others who can take care of her. We could at least take her to the next port."

Firouz nodded. "Sounds great! Hello, Senatha. I'm Firouz. I'm a scientist and a doctor."

"He's mad too." Mustapha couldn't keep himself from saying it.

Sinbad looked at Rongar they both knew what his look meant. The battle was beginning – again.

"I am not mad!" Firouz growled. "You seem to be, you who can never keep your mouth shut!"

"Look who's talking? I think you frighten the girl. You don't worry, Senatha. I won't let the mad scientist harm you."

"May I ask something, Sinbad?" the girl asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"Why are they arguing?"

"I don't know Senatha. Let's leave them to it, shall we?" The girl nodded.

"This is Rongar, a close friend of mine. He can't talk, but he's a great friend."

"Why can't he talk?"

"A man cut his tongue out when he refused to betray his brothers."

"Poor you." She smiled at Rongar who smiled back.  Sinbad knew they would like each other already.

A little while later, Rongar watched the little girl play on the beach. He had left his knives on a rock, when he cleaned them, but  he kept an eye on them so Senatha wouldn't cut herself. When she went to have a look at them he signed to her that they were dangerous.

"I know they are dangerous. I just want to touch them", she said and touched each of the knives once, then went back to playing, satisfied.

~~~   
  
"Doubar, where are we?"

"I don't know, lass. I can't see the sun any more." He turned to look at Maeve. "Can't you use your magic to see where we are?"

"No, at least not here. I don't dare to. I don't know if my powers could overcome the one's surrounding us."

"All right, I guess we'll have to continue using our instincts."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Doubar shook his head, he wasn't sure at all. They could be going in circles for all he knew. Then he heard Maeve moan with pain behind him.

"Maeve?" He turned around and found the sorceress knocked to the ground by a plant. "Maeve? Maeve are you all right?"

Maeve moaned and slowly came to. "What? Yes, I'm fine. I think. Ouch!"

"Hey, why don't you lay down for a while." Doubar said with concern in his voice.

"No, then the plants might cover us! We must get out of here!"

Doubar noticed how the plants began to creep up behind him and he chopped them with his sword. "If you put it like that: Let's go!"

~~~   
  
"What can we do?" Sinbad asked Rongar.

They had been ignoring the two arguing men, but now when they began to physically fight they had to do something.

"If only Doubar was here." Sinbad said and then thought to himself, *And Maeve, even though her temper may not be that helpful in this situation, I hope that the two of them will come back soon. *

Rongar nodded. He had no idea what to do. They had tried everything. If the two could only realize that the other wasn't a threat to them, then the three of them could be great friends.

Senatha got up and looked at the two men. Sinbad got curious and wondered what she would do, but she just stood there and watched them.

It was Mustapha who saw it first. The girls blue eyes had turned black.

"Sinbad… have a look at this." he said, obviously a little scared.

Sinbad and Rongar came and stood beside the other two. They were quite astonished by the girl's change. She had not yet said anything, but it wasn't needed.

Then, she finally spoke, "If you can stand and fight with good conscience, then fine! But let me tell you, two of your friends are running for their lives. Why not go and help them?"

The dark eyes became blue again. "Why am I standing?" she asked with a pitiful voice. "I don't remember standing up. What is happening?"

"We believe," Sinbad said, "that some kind of a sorcerer or sorceress just used you to communicate with us."

"Who would do that?" she asked, her voice trembling.

~~~   
  
Doubar and Maeve continued to slice their way through the forest, but there was no end in sight.  Maeve wondered who was playing this stupid game with them.

"Doubar, there is somebody here…"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know… I really don't know. If I just had a little more information… If I knew whom we were up against and what the extent of their power was, then I'd figure something out. But at this moment, I don't."

Doubar sighed. They were both tired. They had been going in circles for what seemed to be hours, and if they stopped for even a second, plants of all kinds would soon cover them and they would be killed. But the more they went, the more tired they got, and they'd soon die from exhaustion, they were certainly between a rock and a hard place.

"Do you know who it is?" Doubar asked, hoping she had come up with something

"No, I'm too tired. Do you think they're worried about us?"

"Well, it's way beyond noon now I suppose, so… yes, I do think they are worried." Doubar took a step forward, but found he could not go any further.

"What is it?" Maeve tried to walk to him, but she couldn't move either. "Who are you?" she yelled, not expecting a response.

"Now, now", said a familiar voice. "You don't have to scream, I'm right here behind you."

_Where could they be?_ Sinbad admitted that he was worried. Two of his crew members, his brother and a dear friend, were missing. The five crew members he had sent with the girl to find water came back. Senatha hugged him as a greeting.

"You've been a good girl, Senatha. Now, it's getting dark. Do you want to go to bed?"  Sinbad asked as he knelt down in front of the little girl.

"But I'm not tired. And I think you need my help."

"With what?"

"With communication."

Sinbad sighed and nodded and put a blanket around her shoulders. He promised that he would take care of her.  He had promised himself and that was a promise he intended to keep.

~~~   
  
"Rumina?" Maeve spat. "You're the one behind this?"

"Yes, but I guess you're too weak to understand this."

"Let us out, you stupid witch!" Doubar yelled as a root began its way up his leg.

"Oh, I'll let you go, soon." She smiled. "Or at least one of you will go."

Doubar looked at Maeve. They both knew that Rumina would take Maeve. It had always been like that. Maeve and Rumina fighting each other.

"What do you want?" Doubar asked.

"I want you to go to your brother and tell him that if he…" she used her powers to pull Maeve to her feet. "If he wants to see her alive again, he has to come to our castle in the middle of the woods before tomorrow night. Make sure he comes alone."

With those words, Rumina and Maeve disappeared into thin air.

~~~   
  
Sinbad stared in front of him. Darkness surrounded the island and Maeve and Doubar were in the woods somewhere. Firouz told him that he had to sleep, but he could not. How could he? He had told them to go that way. It was his fault!  He looked up as he heard something coming behind him. It was somebody running.

"Sinbad!" It was Doubar. "Sinbad! Finally!" He took a breath. "Rumina… took Maeve."

"What?"

"She said you had to go to a castle in the middle of the woods or she'll be killed!"

"Did she say when?" asked Firouz.

"Yes, before tomorrow night."

"We're going there now," Sinbad decided as he picked up his sword.

"Is that wise?" Mustapha asked and for once Firouz agreed.  "To fight Rumina in the daylight is horrible enough, but in darkness… no, it's too dangerous."

"And she said you had to come alone."  Doubar added.

"Then so it will be."

~~~   
  
Maeve lifted her head slowly. Where was she? It was so dark. She could feel the magic surrounding her. Why did they want her?  Maeve was getting tired of this.  Why couldn't it ever be Rongar?  Or Mustapha?  Why did _she_ always have to play the helpless female?

"Why do you want me?" she asked.

"We need bait." The sorcerer looked at her with a cruel look. "You see, wench, we are after your dear captain's powers, however minimal they may be.  We feel that he may have more than he knows."

"NO! Turok, I won't let you! I still have powers! I'll…" Maeve couldn't finish her sentence because Turok sent a powerful surge of magic through her body and she lost all of her strength.  She had to warn Sinbad, but she couldn't.  The evil sorcerer had drained her and she didn't have enough energy to contact Sinbad.

Once Maeve came to, the door opened and Rumina sauntered in. She stood there and watched Maeve for a while before she spoke.  "Why? Why did you do it?"

Maeve looked at her, finding it hard to concentrate. She had no idea what Rumina was talking about and she wasn't up for a joke. The only light in the room was a torch that Rumina had brought with her. Maeve finally realized that she was in a dungeon, chained to the wall. It was very cold in there, but not only because of Rumina's presence. The stone wall she was chained to gave no warmth whatsoever. Something was dripping from the ceiling. Water, Maeve finally realized after a while.

"Well?" Rumina repeated. "Why did you do it?"

Maeve wouldn't give her the pleasure of asking what she had done. Instead she looked up to the stone ceiling and eventually drifted her eyes to the stone floor.  _This place is really fit for a queen,_ she thought sarcastically.

"Why do you meddle in my business?" Rumina asked.

Maeve looked at her and wondered if she even remembered their first meeting, when Rumina had changed the course of her life.  Maeve doubted it.

"Why do you and Sinbad always have to thwart our plans?"

_Oh, that?_ Maeve pondered her answer for a moment.  'Because they wanted to have some fun' or 'they just felt like ruining her day'. Which would make Rumina more angry? The last. Maeve decided to go for the last.

"Because we just felt like ruining your day," she said sarcastically. If Rumina was going to harm Sinbad, Maeve felt like she had to do something to stop her. Making her angry wasn't the best plan, perhaps, but if Maeve got herself killed then at least Turok and Rumina couldn't use her as bait and Sinbad would have no reason to come.

"How dare you?  You better learn to hold your tongue you pesky peasant wench," Rumina said before she left the dungeon, taking the torch with her.

Left in the darkness Maeve let her thoughts wander…  What if she did die? What would happen then? Even if she did die, Sinbad would still come and fall into Turok's trap.  Maeve wasn't even sure if she still was on the island. She wanted to ask Rumina what was going to happen, but she would never give the evil sorceress the satisfaction.

Maeve knew that Sinbad would come. He was a responsible captain and he'd risk his life for the crew. But right now, Maeve hoped that they hadn't found out about her missing.  It would give her time to try and escape before they came and risked their lives.  She had a faint recollection of Rumina telling Doubar that Sinbad had to come, or she'd die. Doubar would never let Sinbad go off alone, as she had demanded. That would most certainly mean death for both of them.

*Brother, can you hear me?* Maeve did her best, trying to get contact with Dermott. She could not. The magic surrounding her was too powerful, so her attempt was in vain. There was no way she could warn Sinbad of his impending death.

~~~   
  
Sinbad was pacing along the beach watching the sun began to rise. He didn't have much time left; he had to save Maeve by going to the castle alone, but Doubar didn't want him to.  The others wanted to go with him and formed a plan that would allow them to do so.  However, heeding Rumina's warning, Sinbad didn't want to use it knowing it was too dangerous for Maeve.

Senatha, sensing his hesitation, walked up to him and put her small hands on her hips.  "How will you find the castle then, Sinbad? I know the way, you don't. Now sit down and help us work on the plan!"

"For being ten years old you really are bossy", Mustapha said good-naturedly.

"I'm actually eleven not ten. Shall I take that as an insult?"  Senatha joked.

"You can take it as what ever you like it, I don't care."

"Could you please focus?" Firouz interrupted.

"What is it with you?" Mustapha asked.  "Can't I take a break to play with the kid?"

"Stop it!" Doubar yelled. "Must I remind you that Maeve has been kidnapped by Rumina?"

Dermott shrieked and Sinbad got the feeling that the hawk was worried.

"What can we do? We have to do what Rumina said."  Sinbad looked tortured. "I will go there alone."

"No, Little Brother. There has to be a better way. Firouz, tell him what you came up with."

"Well, here we go… Senatha will take you to the castle. She knows where it is, right?" The girl nodded. "Dermott will follow you and will lead us to the castle."

"They won't let us all in."

"We can get inside, somehow, right?  Every castle has a secret entrance somewhere."  Firouz deduced.

"It's much too dangerous for us all to go. And I don't want Senatha to be a part of this."

"Why not? I know more about this island than anybody!" the girl jumped up and yelled.

"Rumina killed your parents, didn't she, Senatha?" Sinbad asked her sympathetically.

"Yes, she killed them, but that has nothing to do with it." Senatha seemed to calm down a bit.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Sinbad asked impatiently.

"We go now. And strike while they aren't prepared for us. We get into the castle, I know a secret way, and attack when they least expect it."

Sinbad looked at Firouz. They knew it was dangerous, but judging from the young girl's confidence, they knew it had to work.

"So," Mustapha said, "Our plan is to have no plan?"

~~~   
  
"Father, how much longer must I tolerate that peasant wench?" Rumina asked the sorcerer.

"Only for a while longer, my child. I want her to stay alive long enough so we can have a surprise waiting for Sinbad and make him suffer."

"What a splendid idea, father."

They both turned to Scratch as this entered the room.

"Now, Scratch," Rumina asked. "What do you think of our little idea?"

"This, Turok, might just be our ticket to rid ourselves of that meddlesome crew.  After tonight, we may very well be able to continue on with our plans uninterrupted."

"I am impressed that you are finally confident in our plans." Turok smiled evilly. This would be a day to remember.

~~~   
  
Maeve stared at the bricks on the wall.  Unfortunately, they were the only things of interest in the tiny cell.  Her only companions were the large rats and they weren't really her favorite kind of animal. Maeve remembered that she had spoken to a rat when she was imprisoned on the Island of Utopia undergoing the trials to determine if she was a witch. But she wouldn't dare try and communicate with a rat this time for fear that every creature here was a part of Turok's and Rumina's plan.

Out of all the islands they had to land on, why did it have to be where Turok, Rumina, and Scratch resided?  She was tired of all of this and just wanted to end it all and restore her brother.  She had such a headache, and after being chained the wall for hours on end, that was no real surprise. Maeve sighed and tried to get a lock of her hair out of her eyes but she couldn't because of the chains that bound her wrists.

Maeve wondered what Turok and Rumina really wanted her for. She knew that they wanted Sinbad's "powers", but for what purpose, she could only guess.  Maeve knew Sinbad had some powers, but had never tapped into them or even knew how to use them.  She would rather be in any situation, whether it was fighting or anything, she felt very useless in the dungeon.  She let her thoughts wander to Sinbad and Dermott, and wondered what they were doing right now.

~~~   
  
Dermott flew high in the air, looking for something suspicious. He had been told to do that, but would have even if Sinbad hadn't suggested it to him.  Dermott would do anything to save Maeve.  He had heard her try and contact him a while back and was afraid of what had cut off their connection.  The hawk was sure it was the evil magic of Rumina, the same one that turned him into his present state.  He hoped so dearly that Maeve would be all right, for if she wasn't, he'd never forgive himself.  Dermott finally saw the castle. How could this castle be controlled by evil magic, he wondered.  He had once seen a picture of this castle in one of his sister's magic books, but it was a castle controlled by the power of good. 

~~~   
  
"Father, I'm bored. Please let me toy with her for a little bit."

Turok looked at his daughter and sneered. She was acting like a child and he wanted her to be silent.  Turok didn't want his daughter's impatience to ruin his plans.  If she ended up killing the sorceress, it would destroy everything he was working for.

"Come on, Turok.  Let her have her fun now." Scratch laughed from the corner he was eavesdropping from. "I believe we ought to let the girl do as she wishes.  You'll have your fun later when Sinbad arrives, as I will with that damned Mustapha.  I still want to teach him a lesson for defying me."

"No, not yet. Rumina may only carry out her wishes when I say.  And I say that she has to wait until Sinbad arrives, as you must wait for Mustapha, was it? If you do otherwise, our plans may very well fall through."

Scratch furrowed his brow but said nothing. He would get his revenge soon enough.

~~~   
  
Sinbad looked at Dermott and then turned his gaze to Senatha. "Are you ready?"

The girl nodded and began to walk, the five men and hawk following. They were determined to get Maeve out of the castle without any problems.  Their main goal was actually to get her without having to confront any of their enemies. Doubar felt rather frightened to go into the woods again, but he couldn't abandon Maeve. He looked suspiciously at the plants. They seemed normal, this time. Perhaps it only was Rumina's doing in their earlier encounter. Doubar took the lack of movement on the plant's part to be a good sign that Rumina hadn't found out about their plan yet.

However, Sinbad thought differently. He believed that it was a trick on Turok's part to lead them to think that they were slipping by unnoticed.  He wondered why Turok didn't just try to dispose of them quickly while they weren't suspecting it.  Sinbad hoped that they reached Maeve in time.

~~~   
  
Rumina looked impatiently at her father.  She wanted to make the peasant wench suffer to get revenge after all of the trouble she and her friends had caused her family.  She gave him a pleading look and he sighed at her.  He knew that she would not give up until she got her way and that was how he raised her.  He wished that she would act a bit more maturely when she did not get her way, but it didn't matter now.  Sinbad was close and Maeve wouldn't be needed much longer.

"You may have your fun now, daughter, but remember, I want her alive."

"Yes father." Rumina kissed him on the cheek and rushed off to the dungeon where Maeve continued to stare at the stones.  She thought that they were moving, but it may have just been her exhausted mind playing tricks on her.  Her concentration was broken by Rumina opening the door though.

"Well hello, Maeve. Care to have some fun?" she said as she walked through the opening.

~~~   
  
As Sinbad made his way through the woods, he wondered why such awful things always seemed to happen to them.  What started out as a simple trip to get fresh water turned into a life or death situation.  Firouz and Mustapha could be heard behind him, fighting with whispers and he wondered how they could fight over every little detail about everything.  As they pushed on, Turok must have known that they were coming, and Sinbad feared for what was going to happen.

He looked back at his crew behind him. Doubar was staying close to him, holding the little child's hand to help her walk. Mustapha and Firouz were right behind the big man, arguing, and Rongar was behind them, faithfully keeping an eye out for enemies. On his arm sat Dermott, not wanting to fly away in the night sky. He also had orders to stay until Sinbad or Senatha said otherwise.

"This way", the girl said as she guided Sinbad to an invisible path. Then she turned to Mustapha and Firouz, "You must remain quiet now, or they'll hear us. Even you, Dermott, must be as quiet as you can. Are there any questions now, before it's too late?"

"Yes, how do you know all this?" Sinbad asked.

"I cannot tell you, but don't worry. I'm quite sure Maeve will be all right."

"'Quite?"

"Are we almost there?" Sinbad whispered.

The girl turned around and shook her head no, they had to go just a little bit further.  Everything else was ready, though. The moment they got there, they would be able to sneak in. Rumina and Turok would never stand a chance.

Mustapha and Firouz glanced at each other, they had actually kept themselves from fighting. Rongar looked thankfully at them, he was glad they at least could keep refrain from fighting for a little while, when the situation was as important as theirs.

Doubar patted his brother on the shoulder, an unspoken promise that he would help him. He would never let his brother die, no matter what the case.  Doubar would never let Sinbad sacrifice himself for Maeve, or any other member of the crew for that matter.  If it came to that, he would try his hardest to get around it.  The whole crew depended on Sinbad and no one could ever take his place, no one could take Maeve's place either.

 

Rumina entered the throne room where Turok and Scratch were.  "What are we going to do about Sinbad?"  she asked her father.

"He is on his way, accompanied by his friends."

Rumina looked angrily out of a large window. Sinbad was disobeying her wishes.  She had told the large man, his brother, that Sinbad was to come alone.  "Father, I think we should warn them."  Rumina wanted to tell the crew to send Sinbad alone.  When they all faced her and her father alone, she always had a slight worry that her father would be killed like he had been when they first met.

"Warn them of what, Daughter?"

"I don't want them all here!" she yelled. "They'll kill you, like they did before!"

"I doubt that, my dear." Turok said as he rose out of the throne like chair he was sitting in.  He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Do not worry Rumina. We will have our revenge. Sinbad and his crew will suffer a long and painful death."

~~~   
  
Senatha looked back at the men. They had traveled a long way and overcome many obstacles to get to this point in their adventures.  They had conquered great fears; one had even come back from the dead. They had accomplished many things. She would call them heroes; she didn't understand why people like Rumina would say any otherwise.

The men caught up with her and Senatha left her thoughts.

"Well?" Sinbad whispered.

"This is the entrance." Senatha pointed at a rocky wall.

They looked at her, surprised, thinking she was joking. She placed her hand on the wall and an opening was revealed.

~~~   
  
"So, they have help."

"Sorry father, what did you say?"

"They have help. I don't know by whom, but this person is powerful."

"There's only one person other than ourselves and the meddlesome crew.  That's the girl's whose parents I killed earlier. I told you she got away after I disposed of them."

"But could she have any powers to help them?"

"I don't know father. She's too young I believe. And you told me that it was the mother."

"It's even worse than that, my dear. Indeed it is."

"Father?"

Turok just shook his head became absorbed in his attempt to formulate a plan.

~~~   
  
The five men followed the little girl through a tunnel as quietly as they could.  None of them understood how Senatha had opened up the wall where the tunnel was.  Firouz tried to find a logical explanation for the door being revealed, and finally deduced that certain light patterns can mask what is really there from the human eye.  It just had to be the answer, because the tunnel was very real.  Dermott didn't like the tunnel. He sat on Rongar's arm and was comforted by the moor caressing his breast feathers just as Maeve usually did.

Sinbad tried to hurry Senatha up, but failed. She went at her own pace, no slower or faster. She understood that he was worried, after all one of his closest friends had been captured by Turok and his vicious daughter.  However, Senatha could not risk Turok finding out about them, for he already knew too much about her family and that was the reason her parents were dead now. Now he knew that somebody was helping Sinbad and his friends and if he found out who it was he might be able to stop them more quickly. So, she had to do her best; she had to concentrate on hiding her identity.  Sinbad would understand her reasoning if she told him, but it was too dangerous. The moment she said something would mean death to them all. That's why she just ignored him.

Doubar sent a worried glance towards his brother. He wished the captain could calm down. He had to, or this whole quest would fail. He whispered his thoughts to Sinbad who nodded in agreement. To calm down was easier said than done. Sinbad wished that he had gone alone. He hadn't heeded their warning and worried that Maeve would die. Perhaps if he had gone alone, they might have let her go.

Sinbad suddenly began thinking about how odd it was that Senatha was the link between some other being.  He didn't want to believe that she was being controlled by someone else, and hoped she wasn't leading them into a trap.  She was the only chance they had to find Maeve, so he had to trust her.

Senatha turned to Sinbad, and almost as if she had read his thoughts, spoke.  "Trust me.  I mean you no harm."  she put her hands on the wall and began chanting some strange words.

~~~   
  
Maeve heard a strange noise. At first she thought she was back at the Nomad and it was Dermott trying to wake her up, but then, when she felt the coldness and remembered where she was. Maeve looked at the ceiling and wished she could be watching her brother fly through the sky or better yet, run on the beach like he had when he was a child. She missed being around her friends, and even missed Mustapha and Firouz fights, how annoying they may be they were better than this. Much better.  Maeve sighed and tried to focus. She had to contact the crew. Somehow. She soon heard the weird noise again.

"What is that?" she whispered.

There was somebody on the other side of the wall, she was certain! She looked curiously at the stone bricks which were definitely moving this time. They formed an opening in the wall, like a secret passage, but Maeve knew this was magic. It was the magic of the island. Out of the opening came a young girl and after her came Sinbad and the rest of the crew. She smiled at them widely, slightly embarrassed at her current predicament.

Sinbad took at look at the chains and then looked at Senatha. "Do you mind?"

The girl smiled and whispered something under her breath that made the chains open and let Maeve go.

Maeve turned to Sinbad and said, "What took you so long?"

He smiled and hugged her. "I missed you to, Maeve."

~~~   
  
Rumina and Turok were talking quietly amongst themselves, in low voices so that Scratch could not overhear.  The devil, needless to say, did not like this.  He wanted to know what they were speaking about; he was a big part of this plan.  After all, if it hadn't been for him, Turok would still be dead.  There were moments when Scratch felt like he was the third wheel of the group.

He was just about to point this out to Turok when the sorcerer said, "Scratch, we may have a slight dilemma."

Scratch showed interest and leaned forward.

"The sorceress has been freed."

"Perhaps Rumina didn't tie her up good enough."

"Of course I did!" Rumina hissed.

"Then what?"

"They have help. I don't know by whom but by a great power. We tried to eliminate this holder of power, but we failed. We only killed a part of it."  Turok explained.

"The parents? Yeah, Rumina told me."

"Their daughter survived. I believe it is she who holds the great power. This power could defeat us all."

Scratch thought about this. He never thought that anybody could defeat him, especially not a child. He was willing to take the chance if he had the opportunity to get Mustapha back. He would not let a little child ruin his plans. He looked at Turok.  "You're afraid of a child?"

"No, I just think it is wise to warn you, so you know the incredible powers we are up against. I would like you to remain here, just in case your services are needed."

"You can count me in. I am ready for a fight."

Rumina smiled wickedly. Finally Sinbad would get what he deserved.  Scratch looked impatiently at the father and daughter. They were going to combine their powers to fight the girl. Scratch hoped it would go all right. He wasn't afraid of the girl, but there could be more behind her than Turok bargained for. But after all, Scratch reasoned, Turok was a powerful sorcerer and knew what he was up against.

~~~   
  
Maeve looked at the young girl and suspected that she either contained or was the source of power on the island.  She just knew it and wondered if her friends felt the same thing.  She caressed Dermott's soft feathers and was glad to see him again. Senatha walked over to the door and tried to open it again, but surprisingly, she stopped.

"Why can't we go back the way we came?"  Mustapha asked, the only one willing to speak up.

"Because then they'll stop us. And I have to get rid of them. I don't want them on my island."

"Your island?"

"Senatha," Sinbad said. "I think it's time you explain what's going on."

"I can't, not now. Then he'll now."

"Who? And know what?"  Sinbad asked as he knelt down to be eye level with the girl.

"Senatha is strong. She has powers to match Turok's and he knows that. That's why this is dangerous, but she is right. We have to try to defeat them."  Maeve explained.

"On a magical island?" Doubar asked. "Is that so wise?"

"No, it isn't," Senatha replied when she finally opened the door. "But we, or at least I, have no other choice. Will you help me?"

Sinbad looked at his crew. He didn't want to make the decision for them to fight the trio. Maeve nodded slowly, knowing she would do anything to rid the world, and herself, of Rumina.  The rest of the crew followed suit and agreed to help the young Senatha.

"We'll help. After all, you helped us rescue Maeve."  Sinbad said kindly.

"But if we're caught, she hasn't been saved," Senatha pointed out.

"How old are you?" Mustapha asked, surprised by her wisdom. Senatha only smiled as an answer.

They walked out of the dungeon and into a darkened hallway.  Maeve had not idea where Rumina and Turok were and wondered if Scratch was even with them.  She looked at Dermott, who was perched on her gloved hand, and smiled.  Sinbad noted that he was much calmer now since Maeve was reunited with them.  They all hoped they could pull this off, especially Maeve who wanted her brother back. The crew hoped they could believe in Senatha, for this was her territory and they weren't sure if she wanted them gone forever or just from her island.

Maeve suddenly remembered what her book had said about this island: _"An island which nobody ever returns from, called Svarmag after one of the Nordic languages words for Black Magic: Svart Magi. Nobody has confirmed that it is Evil Magic that the island holds. But as nobody has returned, wise sorcerers and sorceresses advise every living soul to stay away."_ That was all. Perhaps she'd live long enough to find out the truth.

~~~   
  
Scratch rose from his chair as Rumina and Turok came out of the trance. "Are you finished?"

Rumina nodded. She was completely focused. It was time.  Sinbad entered the room first and met Rumina's eyes. The rest of his crew entered soon after and Rumina was the first to speak. "You've let me down, Sinbad. I thought you were a man of honor. I thought you kept your promises."

"I do, but this time I hadn't made any promises."

"Why did you come?" Turok asked. "And where's the girl that helped you here?"

It was then that they noticed that Senatha was missing. Sinbad knew she hadn't abandoned them, she just needed time and he was going to do his best to stall. "Tell me, Turok, who stole the water from my ship?"

"Why would I be interested in your ship's measly supplies?"

"Dermott saw you," Maeve said in an attempt to help Sinbad. The hawk had though seen nothing that night though, he had been in Maeve's cabin all night.

"Oh, a bird, what a witness." Scratch added.

"Suits me," Sinbad said as he smiled at Maeve.  He hoped Senatha would come back soon, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. "While you're thinking up an answer for who stole the water, you can also tell me who killed the little girl's parents."

Rumina coughed, finally realizing something. When she had killed that woman… she had felt something. Now she knew what it was.

"Bravo Rumina."

Sinbad spun around. In the doorway stood Senatha, a child, but yet so… He didn't understand.  Sinbad looked at Maeve, but she didn't return his glance. She was too busy keeping an eye on Rumina.  Senatha took a few steps forward and greeted the trio. Her eyes were still blue, but the darkness they carried warned Sinbad that she was 'communicating'. It was too odd for him to understand. Was she Senatha or was she not? _I guess she'll tell me when it's safe…_

Maeve took a few steps back when Senatha attacked the father and daughter. She wondered why Scratch wasn't helping. She looked at him, his eyes fixed on Mustapha.  "Sinbad, he wants Mustapha!" she exclaimed.

Sinbad nodded and signed for Doubar to help him out. Both armed with swords, they approached Scratch. They didn't even have time to do more as a big explosion could be heard where Senatha and her enemies were fighting.  Everyone stopped what they were doing. Scratch knew it was time for them to retreat, but didn't know how to get Rumina and Turok away. He looked at Sinbad and Doubar. They were too involved in Senatha's powers to pay attention to Mustapha.

With an evil glare, Scratch walked towards Mustapha. Rongar stood still and watched silently as he saw Scratch get ready to claim back his best friend, Mustapha. Even though his dirks weren't anything compared to Scratch's powers, he had to try. He threw one that pierced Scratch's hairy arm. The devil let out a screech and Rongar looked at him with wide eyes. He then glanced at the little girl, fighting the other ones. He recalled that she had touched each of his dirks earlier, and wondered if she had given them extra powers. He had to test them again! He threw one again at Scratch who this time backed off completely.

Senatha raised her hands and Rumina felt how it got harder to breathe. "Who are you?" Rumina asked.

"I am Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. I am Senatha. I am Svarmag. I will not let you destroy my home and myself!"

Turok stared at her in shock, as did Maeve and Rumina. They seemed to be the only ones who knew who she was. Sinbad looked at Maeve, begging for her to explain. She could not do so, for Senatha's life depended on her silence.

"Your parents…" began Rumina. "Did I really kill them?"

"They never existed. I created them, for you would go after my mother, not me." Senatha then turned to Turok. "I suggest you and your party leave, before I kill your daughter."

Turok looked at her and then helped Rumina up. "Scratch, we're leaving!"

~~~   
  
Sinbad and Maeve looked up as Dermott squawked. He was happy and they smiled.  "So, want to talk about it?" Sinbad asked, turning his glance to the sorceress beside him.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"What they did to you."

She shook her head no. "There's nothing to tell."

Sinbad nodded his head and motioned for Maeve to come with him.  They walked towards the group which Senatha stood in the middle of. She smiled when they came up. "Have a seat and I'll tell you my story."

The crew sat down on the sand and Senatha began to speak.  "My name is Senatha. That is the name I have given myself. The wise sorcerers and sorceresses gave me the name Svarmag, so I guess it's my name too. As Maeve already knows and perhaps a few of you others, I carry a great amount of power. I am strong enough to stop your enemies, but I won't. I will not allow myself to interfere. I did enough when I gave Rongar's knives extra power to save his friend. All I wanted was to get them off my island. Off me… for yes, I am the island. I am the magic it contains. I am old, older than you can understand. I have seen great deal of the world and the times. Now I want to rest, but I can't as long as people like Rumina and Turok are still alive. But I will not, I cannot, kill them. That part is in your hands."

"Why did you take the shape of a child?" asked Maeve.

"Because that was the shape you'd help." the girl sighed. "I beg you to continue you quest, and never forget there still are good things in this world. It's for them you have to fight."

Sinbad looked at her and then said, "We'll do our best… But tell me, how do you really look?"

"Like this…" she said and became only a shadow of her former self, and then she disappeared completely.

The crew looked where Senatha once had been. "Thank you," the captain said. "Thank you for your help."

~~~   
  
Finally back on the Nomad, Maeve looked at the sunset from the deck. It had been a tiring two days for her.  She hated being seen as helpless, and wished that she had freed herself and hadn't been seen the way she was by her friends, especially Sinbad.

"Hey," Sinbad walked up behind her. "How are you?"

"Better."

"I know it is hard for you, but perhaps you'd like to tell me…"

She shook her head. "Not much happened really.  I already told you that."

"Okay." Sinbad said, knowing she didn't like to reveal too much about her experiences.  He smiled at her and gestured towards the sunset.  "It's a really beautiful one, don't you think?"

Maeve nodded. She remembered that Svarmag lay to the west. "I believe it is Senatha's way of saying good bye."

"Good Bye, Senatha." Sinbad said with a slight salute in the direction of the island.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
